marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Herman Schultz (Earth-416274)
Herman Schultz, better known as The Shocker, is a member of the Sinister Six and a former member of the Thunderbolts. Originally starting out as a common crook, Herman became a super villain in the hopes that it would make him a better thief. Personality Herman is cold, cruel, sadistic, ruthless, unstable Herman is also highly cruel and barbaric to those who get in his way, he has no qualms about killing anyone who angers him, even if he has no true reason for killing them. Despite this - or perhaps because of this - Herman is arrogant, overconfident and boastful to the point of occasionally underestimating his enemies. Powers and Abilities Abilities Engineer: The Shocker is a gifted, and apparently self-taught, engineer who built his battle suit from scratch in a prison workshop. He is also the (self-proclaimed) world's best safe-cracker. Strength level The Shocker possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Weaknesses *'Dependence on his costume:' Since Shocker's specialized suit is designed to protect him from the recoil effects of his Gauntlets, damaging or taking away the suit carries the risk of Shocker injuring or killing himself if he tries to use his Gauntlets when in that situation. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Vibro-Shock Gauntlets:' The Shocker has two vibro-shock units that, when activated by a thumb trigger, can project a concentrated blast of air that has been vibrated at an intense frequency. This allows the Shocker to both effectively throw long range vibrational punches, as well as vibrating the structure of something in order to weaken or destroy it. Holding the thumb triggers down for an extended period of time increases the intensity, speed, and even spread of the air blasts. The vibro-shock units were created to open safes by "shaking" them open silently and quickly. Shocker also has a vibrational shield that deflects blows to him & allows him to slip from many a grasp. The feedback from the Shocker's gauntlets is extremely intense (the initial test almost killed him.) To guard himself from this, Schultz developed a protective costume consisting largely of yellow quilt patches designed to absorb the shock. The vibro-shock units can add power to his punch via a trip-hammer vibration shock, making his blows a dozen times more potent than normal. *At one point, the Shocker upgraded his equipment so that his vibro-shocks came from micro-circuitry emitters throughout the costume, so that he was no longer dependent on the gauntlets for his powers. He continued to wear the gauntlets as a deliberate ruse against Spider-Man and other heroes, leading them to think the gauntlets were still his Achilles' heel. Other upgrades over the years boosted Shocker's overall abilities, or provided new ones such as flight. Shocker has repeatedly gone back to his original power levels and gauntlets, however, implying that these upgrades were unstable or expensive to maintain. Notes As a member of the villainous Defenders, the Shocker blackmailed a stockbroker to play the stock market as his representative. The Shocker earned one million dollars and deposited the money into his own Swiss bank account. Trivia *Born March 1, 1967. Behind the Scenes *Herman Schultz is voiced by Jim Cummings. External Links * * Category:Sinister Six members Category:Secret Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Divorced Characters Category:Assassins Category:Crimelords Category:Criminals Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 0" Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Learned Intelligence Category:Normal Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Bulletproof Durability Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Normal Category:Engineers Category:Inventors